FUGIT IRREPARABILE TEMPUS
by Swei
Summary: Existe una verdad incómoda: el tiempo pasa y las cosas terminan. Todo se acaba; ya sea con la muerte, ya sea con el olvido, todo posee una finitud. Todo tiene una fecha de caducidad. Incluso el universo, en su aterradora magnificencia, tendrá que perecer algún día. El amor, por supuesto, no constituye excepción alguna. Es algo que Bokuto sabe bien.


**_Hey, aquí Swei de nuevo. Esta vez tengo esta historia, un tanto extraña. Las cosas han cambiado bastante desde las épocas en las que solía escribir historias un poco más agradables. No sé cómo volver a esos tiempos, lo cual es bastante decepcionante porque ahora no sé si a la gente le gustará lo que escribo. (?) Quizás deje de escribir fanfics porque bueno, uno no puede dejar de sentirse irrelevante cuando nadie lee su trabajo y entonces no hay motivación para seguir escribiendo... Pero creo que son cosas que pasan. Pasas que cosan. (?)_**

 ** _Por otro lado, este fic tiene un poco de la filosofía de lo absurdo. (?) El título significa "el tiempo huye" o "el tiempo escapa". De manera inevitable, por supuesto. Eso implica que las cosas cambian, que todo llega a su fin y así. (?)_**

 ** _Espero que les guste, si es que lo leen, claro. En ese caso, gracias._**

* * *

Existe una verdad incómoda: el tiempo pasa y las cosas terminan. Todo se acaba; ya sea con la muerte, ya sea con el olvido, todo posee una finitud. Todo tiene una fecha de caducidad. Incluso el universo, en su aterradora magnificencia, tendrá que perecer algún día. El amor, por supuesto, no constituye excepción alguna.

Es algo que Bokuto sabe bien.

No es algo que hubiera esperado, mucho menos deseado. Simplemente ocurre: se levanta esta mañana, abre los ojos y encuentra a Kuroo Tetsurou durmiendo a su lado, en el sitio de siempre tan desnudo como todos los días. Su corazón no se agita; su pecho no se hincha de alegría ni le dan ganas de sonreír como un idiota. Mientras lo observa, la realidad aprieta los dedos y le estrella un puñetazo en el rostro que logra estremecerlo: _ya no ama a Kuroo_. Quizás ya no lo hace desde tiempo atrás, pero no puede decir desde _cuándo_ , ni siquiera sabe cómo ha sucedido. Bien dicen que es imposible que uno deje de amar a alguien de la noche a la mañana, pero también es verdad que uno no puede comenzar a amar de manera repentina. El desenamoramiento es enamorarse de manera inversa. Así como una persona se vuelve consciente en algún punto de que ha comenzado a amar a alguien, esa misma persona puede levantarse una buena mañana y darse cuenta de que el amor se ha ido escapando como una fuga de gas, a través de un agujero que nunca se hizo patente.

Eso mismo es lo que le sucede.

Por supuesto, no es que odie a Kuroo. Puede reconocer en esos rasgos la delicadeza que siempre le resultó tan atractiva; todavía desea ese cuerpo que conoce tan bien, pero eso es todo. Si lo piensa un poco, se encuentra bastante a gusto a su lado, pero eso es porque se ha acostumbrado a su presencia. De alguna forma han entrado en un vórtice que se repite cada cierto tiempo, en una monotonía creada por los años que siempre termina de la misma forma: ambos desnudos, cada quién en su lado de la cama. Sus piernas ya no se enredan y sus manos ya no se sujetan entre sueños. Tetsurou ya no se despierta ante el movimiento ni busca cobijo sobre su amplio pecho.

Bokuto y Kuroo. Kuroo y Bokuto… La vida juntos es buena, pero no es _genial_. Ya no es lo que era antes.

Resulta complicado saber qué es lo diferente y aunque barre la habitación con la vista, no logra saber qué es lo que ha cambiado. Ahí están sus cosas, sus fotografías juntos, las pruebas de una relación que le resulta extraña. Incluso la luz del sol que parece colarse por la ventana en el mismo ángulo de siempre le da una sensación alienante, como aparecer de la nada en un sitio que sólo ha visto en sueños.

—¿Qué miras? — Pregunta Kuroo. No hay un "buenos días", ni un beso de reconocimiento.

—El sol. Es decir, la luz del sol — Se corrige.

—¿Por qué?

—¿No crees que siempre entra de la misma forma?

Escucha un suspiro por parte de su pareja. Puede imaginarlo levantando una ceja, como preguntándose a sí mismo de dónde ha sacado esa interrogante a esas horas de la mañana. No necesita voltear a verlo para saber que se incorpora hasta quedar sentado. Luego ambos se encuentran mirando hacia la ventana.

—En realidad, no siempre entra de la misma forma, Koutarou —. Dice. Ahora viene la explicación científica —. La rotación de la Tierra y su posición respecto al sol hace que cambie todo el tiempo. Aunque sea imperceptible, es distinto todos los días. Es lo que da paso a las estaciones.

Kuroo sabe muchas cosas. A veces le da la impresión de que lo sabe todo, de que complementa con lógica lo que él no logra explicarse. Se pregunta si tiene una respuesta para la sensación tan extraña que está experimentando.

—Pero… incluso si cambia, el siguiente año en esta misma fecha y a esta hora volverá a ser igual, ¿no?

—Esencialmente, sí. Al menos debería de serlo si asumiéramos que es algo cíclico, con las mismas variables todo el tiempo, pero el eje de la Tierra se está alterando; no es un cambio demasiado grande, pero influye más de lo que crees. El cambio climático también hace lo suyo, por lo que no, la forma en la que entra la luz del sol por la ventana nunca será la misma dos veces —. Explica. Bokuto siente cómo los ojos ajenos se desplazan hacia su rostro —. Pero, a todo esto… ¿por qué estamos hablando de la luz del sol?

—Porque me preguntaste qué miraba —. Responde, pragmático como siempre y absorto en sus propias meditaciones.

—No seas obvio. Te estoy preguntando por qué de pronto has decidido mirarla si nunca antes lo habías hecho. ¿Qué es tan interesante?

Aunque sabe que está esperando una respuesta, lo deja en vilo mientras duda un poco. Es una nimiedad que esconde otra clase de inquietud; ¿será que su amor por Kuroo es como la luz del sol que entra por su ventana? Aparentemente igual, pero inevitablemente variable. Quizás su propia posición con respecto a Kuroo se ha ido alterando poco a poco sin que lo notara y ahora se encuentra demasiado lejos del punto de inicio, incapaz de volver.

—Tetsurou… ¿tú me amas?

Voltea el rostro para encontrarse con los ojos de su amante. El cambio de expresión es obvio, casi como si lo acabara de ofender, aunque percibe una pizca de miedo en sus ojos que no puede saber de dónde procede.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta? — Contesta con agitación, casi con agresividad —. Por supuesto que lo hago, idiota. ¿No te lo digo todo el tiempo?

—En realidad, no estoy seguro de cuándo fue la última vez que me lo dijiste —. Admite.

—¡Ah, eso es porque tienes mala memoria! Estoy seguro de que lo hice uh… —. Hace una pausa —. Déjame pensar…

Bokuto se mantiene en silencio, esperando. Una parte de sí desea haber olvidado que se lo dijo la tarde anterior, o en algún momento de esa misma semana, pero la forma en la que Kuroo abre los ojos con sorpresa le confirma la respuesta que ya conoce. Su corazón debería oprimirse dolorosamente, pero no lo hace; continúa latiendo sin problema alguno.

—¡Bueno, no importa! — Resuelve el contrario, como restándole importancia al asunto a pesar de la agitación que tiene en la voz —. Tenemos sexo todo el tiempo, ¿no?

—Pero… es sólo sexo, _Tetsu_ …

No puede evitar la nomenclatura cariñosa, rasgo de una familiaridad cultivada a partir del tiempo. Sin embargo, la afirmación deja en silencio al contrario, quien no intenta negar nada y arruga el entrecejo como si de pronto se hubiera dado cuenta de que su cabello es negro. En medio del silencio que cada vez se torna más largo, Kuroo parece sumirse en sus propios pensamientos.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar? — Cuestiona luego de un rato, sin ningún rastro de ofensa belicosa que lo delate herido por sus insinuaciones. Todo lo que ve en sus ojos es incomprensión.

—Creo que nos hemos _desenamorado_ —. Dice.

Ocupa el plural sin protesta alguna y no es capaz de decir si suceden muchas cosas en ese instante o si, por el contrario, no sucede nada. Kuroo lo mira con sorpresa y es todo lo que puede ver. La manecilla del reloj sigue marcando los segundos y sus palabras parecen resonar en la habitación, luego en el mundo bajo un silencio que resulta indescifrable para todos los demás. Finalmente, Tetsurou agita un poco la cabeza y desvía la mirada. Parece consternado.

—…es posible —. Murmura —. …no lo sé.

—Siento que te quiero —. Aclara. Es necesario poner las cartas sobre la mesa —. De una manera que no logro descifrar, pero… no es como antes, ¿sabes? Ahora todo se siente…

—…rutinario.

—Iba a decir "igual".

—Es lo mismo, Kou.

La estela de dolor que debería de aparecer en alguno de ellos, o en ambos, no termina de concretarse. No hay, en realidad, ningún corazón roto. Sólo plena consciencia (un tanto indeseada), del final de un sentimiento.

—Todavía me enciendes —. Confiesa.

—Tú también.

—El sexo es bueno…

—Lo es…

—Hemos tenido buenos momentos, ¿no? Antes, quiero decir. Cuando nos reíamos de todo y hacíamos lo que queríamos. ¿Recuerdas cuando buscábamos nombres en las palabras y molestábamos juntos a Tsukishima? ¿O cuando íbamos al acuario y comíamos helado hasta que se nos congelaba el cerebro?

Aunque una sonrisa se asoma en su rostro, la cara de Kuroo hace que se calle. No es dolor lo que ve en sus facciones. A él, que le gusta tener todo bajo control, que no es partidario de las sorpresas si no es él quien las lleva a cabo, la revelación le llega como un golpe bajo, así que decide dejarlo en paz por un momento. Lo ve suspirar, casi percibe el fastidio que está experimentando y, finalmente, algo que se asemeja a la resignación. O a la aceptación. No está seguro de cuál se trata.

—…creo que ya no te amo, Kou… —. Susurra al fin.

—¿Eso te molesta?

—Un poco.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé… se supone que tendríamos un "para siempre". Nuestra versión de "hasta que la muerte nos separe". Esto… no debería de estar pasando.

Lo recuerda con claridad: se lo prometieron en el punto más alto de la noria, con anillos de caramelo luego de graduarse del Instituto, como el par de adolescentes que eran en esos momentos. En ese entonces se tomaron de las manos y se rieron hasta que las mejillas les dolieron por el esfuerzo… Ahora el contrario parece buscar respuestas en los pliegues de la manta.

—Tal vez el "para siempre" es relativo… —. Se atreve a decir —. ¿Por qué se termina el amor, Tetsu?

—…quisiera saberlo… —. Lo ve fruncir los labios —. Estoy esperando a que comience a doler, o algo. Pero no lo siento… maldición —. Parece irritado. La mirada que le dedica le dice que no se equivoca —. A veces eres jodidamente racional, Koutarou.

—¿Eh?

—Nada. ¿Qué se supone que hagamos ahora?

—Uh… ¿Separarnos?

—¿Estás seguro?

¿Lo está?

—No lo sé… ¿Eres feliz?

—Bueno… no soy infeliz.

Se lo piensa unos segundos.

—Yo tampoco…

Una vez más, los dos se encuentran sin palabras. Sus ojos vagan sobre las mantas y encuentra la mano de Tetsurou descansando sobre la cama. Acerca sus dedos para entrelazarlos con los ajenos y Kuroo responde al gesto. Después, ambos miran hacia la ventana por la que entra la luz del sol, como buscando una respuesta a su encrucijada. Un pulgar acaricia el dorso de la mano ajena. Ninguna de las pieles cosquillea; ningún corazón late desbocado.

—¿Me engañaste alguna vez? — Pregunta Tetsurou.

—No —. Responde de inmediato —. ¿Por qué?

—Sería un gran motivo para enojarme y terminar contigo…

—¿Me engañaste tú?

—No, no lo hice.

—…esto es difícil.

—Completamente.

—¿Qué tal mis ronquidos?

—…no es suficiente.

—Uh…

—¿Mis celos, tal vez?

—Nunca me molestaron…

—¿Qué hay de…?

La charla prosigue, enumerando defectos. Nada es razón suficiente para dejarlo. No hay entre ellos un amor asfixiante, pero hay costumbre. Está la certeza de que se tienen el uno al otro aunque no se amen. Tal vez, al final del día, la balanza se incline más hacia algún lado y la muerte de su amor pese más que la estabilidad que tienen a sus veintitantos años. Tal vez decidan que seguir juntos es lo mejor que pueden hacer. Si le preguntan a Bokuto, no tiene una respuesta. ¿Es el amor algo variable y restituible? ¿Puede acabarse para volver a empezar? Preguntas similares rondan la cabeza de su pareja, mientras buscan una excusa suficiente para rendirse el uno con el otro.

Sus dedos siguen entrelazados, pero lo que suceda con ellos y la decisión que tomen es algo que nosotros no llegaremos a saber.

* * *

 ** _Si por algún motivo esta vaina no te aburrió y llegaste hasta aquí, mil gracias. *Inserte corazón*._**


End file.
